Dark Bowser escapes Russia and gets WSP
Characters Dark Bowser-Alan Clerk-Brian Movie Owner-Joey Dark Bowser's dad-Scary Voice Prince Tuesday-Evil Genius LouieLouie95-Eric Slippy V-Professor/Conrad Toad-Young Guy/Charlie Toadette-Julie Althea Andrea-Princess Buddy Bro-Diesel Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor/Conrad Cathy-Callie Lucy-Susan Stephanie-Kendra Sarah West-Karen Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Speakonia Adult Male Voice 1 Beulah-Speakonia Adult Female Voice 1 Jazzi-Emma Foo-Ivy Custard-Jennifer Noodle-Kendra Ka-Chung-Amy B.B. Jammies-Shy Girl Officer James Carter-Kidaroo Mr. Dallas-Dallas Principal Eric-Eric Anderson Host-Alan Plot Dark Bowser gets himself in more trouble for escaping Russia. As a result, Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung beat him up for that. Then Dark Bowser gets grounded for a parliment afterlife after killing Baby Mario. He goes to the Netherworld and gets killed by the Zombie Pigmen. Transcript (music plays as Dark Bowser escapes Russia) Dark Bowser: Home sweet home. (at home) Dark Bowser: Since my dad is at work, I'm going to get The Dreamers on DVD. (at video store) Clerk: What can I get you? Dark Bowser: I want The Dreamers on DVD. Clerk: Here you go. (at home) Dark Bowser: Now that I have the DVD, I will watch it. (later) Dark Bowser: Since my dad is away, I'm going to make the opening to Rugrats in Paris 1977 VHS Real Not Fake. (later) Dark Bowser: I did it. Now, I'm going to see Orgazmo in theaters. (at movie) Movie Owner: Hello, what do you want to see? Dark Bowser: Orgazmo. Movie Owner: Here's the tickets. (at home) Dark Bowser's dad: Oh no! Dark Bowser shouldn't have escaped Russia, got The Dreamers on DVD and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront him when he gets back! (Dark Bowser returns) Dark Bowser's dad: Dark Bowser, how dare you escape Russia, get The Dreamers on DVD and make a fake VHS opening! What else did you do? Dark Bowser: I saw Orgazmo in theaters. Dark Bowser's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Dark Bowser, you know better! That movie was rated NC-17! That's it! I'm calling visitors over to give you punishments! (later) Dark Bowser's dad: They're here! LouieLouie95: This is LouieLouie95 and I can't believe you taunted at your teacher and got sent to Russia! Slippy V: It is I, Slippy V! I can't believe you escaped Russia and got The Dreamers on DVD! Toad: I'm Toad and Dark Bowser, The Dreamers on DVD is rated NC-17! You're too young to see that movie! Toadette: I'm Toadette and I can't believe you made the opening to Rugrats in Paris from 1977 Real Not Fake! Althea Andrea: I'm the good Althea Andrea! Dark Bowser, Rugrats in Paris came out in November 5, 2000, not 1977! Buddy Bro: I'm Buddy Bro, the only good Bro character and Dark Bowser, I can't believe you saw Orgazmo in theaters! AlexNichole96: I hate Dark Bowser. He causes a lot of trouble! MannerMay: Me too. He needs to die! Mr. Dallas: Oh, no! What did Dark Bowser do? Mr. Alan: He told Mr. Dallas to burn in hell and broke Anderson Host's leg. I heard that he is grounded for extreme society. He drew a pornographic picture of a girl in cum stains and drew a penis on the wall after I told him not to! Principal Eric: Dark Bowser, you have gone far enough! Mr. Alan: I agree with Principal Eric. You will have a permanent detention until you graduate! Shawn Brunner: Sorry, I'm late! I'm Shawn Brunner! Dark Bowser, Orgazmo is rated NC-17 and you're 15, not 18! Dark Bowser: Fuck you all. I wish that Baby Mario had cancer, and Tommy Vercetti killed him along with two officers in 1971! Dark Bowser's dad: How fucking dare you told us all to die and go to hell? Dark Bowser: Hold on! I forgot to tell you this. Wait! Don't do it and will you cry huge time? Shawn Brunner: Then What is it? Dark Bowser: After I posted an inappropriate picture on Facebook, I killed Baby Mario, then I sparked the Second Vietnam War. (Scary sound plays) Shawn Brunner: Oh my God! Dark Bowser, how dare you post an inappropriate picture on Facebook with Vital Virus and kill Baby Mario! You just broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments which I shall not kill! To make matters worse, you went after Martin Luther King Jr. and the Civil Rights Movement, and caused the 2018 Moscow Riots. Mr. Alan: Thanks to you without Baby Mario, now the Lakeside is going to be put in danger of being destroyed by the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies are going to continuously attack everyday! Kion: Even worse, North Korea and Iran will launch an all out invasion on the Pride Lands and the Lakeside! Shimajirō Shimano: Even horrible than that, you made my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara cry along with Marurin Sasaki and B.B. Jammies! Buddy Bro: Baby Mario was my favorite character on Mario Kart Wii. Now you ruined his life by starting a Second Vietnam War! Dark Bowser's dad: We will never ever see Baby Mario Again! Why would you do such a thing like that? We're going to his funeral right now! (at funeral) Priest: Baby Mario was the best Super Mario Bros character. I hope he's on his way to Heaven. Now, Cathy McCarthy, Lucy McCall and Stephanie Gavin will say a few words about him before we take him to his grave. Cathy: I will miss Baby Mario. I used to play as him in Mario Kart. Lucy: Same here. Missing Baby Mario makes me cry. Wah. Stephanie: I agree with you Lucy. (at Baby Mario's grave) Dark Bowser: Hooray! No more Baby Mario! He's dead for good! Have a good life in heaven with Jesus Christ, and good *bleep*ing riddance to you. Dark Bowser's dad: Dark Bowser, how dare you misbehave at Baby Mario's funeral! That's it! We're going home and Sarah West along with the Microsoft characters, Harry's haters will teach you a strong lesson. Then after that, you'll get beaten up and get sent to the Netherworld. (Dark Bowser and his dad leave) LouieLouie95: Slippy V, is it okay that I give Dark Bowser some diapers? Slippy V: No! Bowser already went to Walmart to get his son some diapers as a punishment! I'm going to call Radar Overseer Scotty about this! Radar Overseer Scotty: Hello, who is this? Slippy V: It is I, Slippy V and I'm here to tell you this! Dark Bowser escaped Russia, bought The Dreamers on DVD, made a fake VHS opening, watched Orgazmo, and killed Baby Mario! Radar Overseer Scotty: Dark Bowser escaped Russia, bought The Dreamers on DVD, made a fake VHS opening, watched Orgazmo and killed Baby Mario? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! I'm bringing Sarah West and my other Microsoft Friends to teach him a lesson! (at home) Dark Bowser's dad: Everything in your room including Porn and your Go!Coa, killed, is getting demolished once and for all! Dark Bowser: My room is destroyed! Slippy V: Now I will put a diaper on you. Dark Bowser: Ow! That hurts! Slippy V: I don't care! Dark Bowser's dad: Wow! You have some more visitors! Prince Tuesday: We are the the defenders of the land of Make Believe. You are worse than Nick, Lacey, Rosie and Boss Bomb Bro. You will be sent to the netherworld after them! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and I'm upset with you for watching two rated NC-17 movies and for the murder of Baby Mario! Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō. You are a sick pervert who started the second Cold War. Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin. I agree with my boyfriend. You are grounded for a parliment afterlife! Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii, and the Red Army Faction and the Korean People's Army has killed Baby Mario's parents and the Japanese Elite Ops destroyed their house because you killed Baby Mario! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo, I agree with my girlfriend! Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin, and the VCPD and the FBI hunted down Lacey! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi, the Hyrule Castle Prison has locked Lacey up! Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko, you are a threat to the USA. Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio, you will lose your memories capture by porn! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako and you are expelled from GoAnimate High School, you are worst than Moe and Joe, who are already sleeping in burning beds! Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi, and you are on the FBI's Most Wanted List. When you go to the Netherworld, you will sleep in a burning bed. Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin, I hope you get sent to the Netherworld! Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei, I hope you get sent to the same grave after you got executed in 2016 for destroying NYC. Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento. Lacy Bryson's skin is turning red in a hot prison cell. Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako. Tommy Vercetti is in prison for murder. Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta. If you destroy my race car. Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi. About 152 people in Russia died thanks to you! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta. I'm so motherfucking pissed off! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko. I agree with everybody! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and if you dare to steal my ROFLcopter, I will beat you up! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you dare to call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will throw a tantrum and blow up on you! Microsoft Mary: This is Micorosft Mary and if you dare to call me a man and say I talk like a man, I will blow you up! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, you will be sentenced seven years penal servitude and if you fire me, I will deny the charges and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of prejury! Beulah: I'm Beulah and don't you dare call me a Fatso or else I will throw you around the room! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. Me and the Save-Ums will not tolerate your actions! Noodle: I'm Noodle. We're very disappointed in you for escaping Russia and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU CAUSING TROUBLE AND DOING THE SAME WITH US! Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. I'll burn you for escaping from Russia! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to escape from Russia. If you escape from another country you're sent to, I'll beat you up with my chainsaw! Foo: I'm Foo. Your stuff you like will be donated to charity! Custard: This would teach you a strong, strict, and capital lesson, you will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life. Leadfoot: This means nappies forever! TopSpin: You will not see After The Ball when it comes out in 2018! RedStorm: Santa Claus has put you on the Naughty List for 200 years because you wouldn't stop looking at girls in bikinis! Principal Eric: You will do 1M pages of Homework until you are 21 years old! Lloyd: Me and the gang are going to kill you in the afterlife. Ka-Chung: I will burn you someday. Noodle: Dark Bowser, you are 15 years old. Not 18 years old. Dark Bowser's dad: You heard them! Now go to your roo Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:GoAnimate V4 Wiki Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days